


Villain for Valedictorian

by Dubender



Category: Original Fandom - Fandom, Villain for Valedictorian
Genre: Hero vs. Villain, Heroes, M/M, Slow Burn, Superpowers, University, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubender/pseuds/Dubender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to have a "good" life. When one kid's chance at that life they dreamed of is threatened they must do everything in their power to achieve their goals. How far would you go? Would you be evil if it meant your success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations You Played Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader/s, this is my first ever story on AO3 and I wanted it to be a in-progress view of the characters and story as they evolve. Have fun

 

 

**Sebastian**

I can’t open my eyes.

‘Help me’

Even if I did I wouldn’t be able to see centimetres in front of my face anyway. I wouldn’t be able to see anything through this shroud anyway. The floor is hot on my side as the fire reached out and laps at my skin. The heat is excruciating.

‘Help me please’

There is nothing that didn’t hurt. My tears seem to boil immediately as they are shed, but the flame isn’t even the worst. It is the smoke. I can hardly make a sound. The smoke chokes me. Wraps its metaphysical hands around my neck and squeezes till I have no breath in my lungs. It feels like fire itself is springing into my body to attack me from the inside as well as out.

‘Anybody please save me’

Every cough feels like sandpaper and is as forceful as a wretch. My chin is wet now. I can’t imagine with what. Splinters burrow into my skin as I fail to pull myself across the course wooden floor, but I continue. My fingers feel slick against the singed boards. I can no longer even catch a grip on the floor. Ever futile effort is met by defeat. My brain is hazy. I can inhale but I can’t seem to breathe. I can’t think of what to do. I can’t escape. I can’t survive this.

I reach out.

‘Save me please’

Though I knew it would encounter nothing, I prayed. I prayed for a miracle. For something…. someone to save me. I could no longer command my body to move. I was spent. Exhausted. The realization crept up through my veins as despair fell upon me.

I am going to die here.

I had lost all I could love. I had nothing to live for so why should I? But there was still a part of me that hoped. It made promise after promise to every higher power I could think of. ‘If you save me I’ll love those around me’ ‘If you save me, I’ll avenge those I’ve lost’ ‘If you save me…I’ll live’ The calmest black dots creep from the sides of my vision, threatening to swallow me whole. The further it goes the number I feel.

‘Please’

As I was about to be encompassed by the dot, two confident arms wrap me and hold me in their strong embrace. Her familiar hair was cool even in the searing inferno. Her dark mocha brown skin was glowing in the firelight. I stared up at her like she was the sun and I had lived in darkness my entire life. She had sacrificed everything for me, and now she would sacrifice her life for mine. I couldn’t comprehend it. After causing all this, she was still ready to save me. Why? She holds my head to her shoulder. Her shoulder is soon damp with my tears. Breezes whip past my face. I see a dark square ahead. An area with no flames where the contrasting cool winds are coming from. As we near the square I can hear voices. The angry incomprehensible chanting of a mob. Who are they? Why are they here? Can they help? Why aren’t they helping? My questions are cut short by a falling plank of wood, and the last thing I remember is her covering me and whispering ‘You’ll be fine. I promise’ Not even the fire could stop a tear from running down her face.

I hear a horrible cracking and snapping and I'm showered with shards of wood and sparks. The whine of the building can be heard above the roaring flames. The last thing I remember is the flaming log descending and a horrible ringing in my ear, and a single blue feather descending from her hair.

I’m scared.

        

 

 

 

I wake up in a cold sweet. I react like the fire is still there, but it’s not. I’m not in the same house I was in before. The only visible light is coming from the shimmering Christmas lights that should have been taken down months ago. I look around for what woke me up. My Higher Level Biology textbook on the floor is a clue. It must have fallen. The room is hugged by an unusual silence. There is usually a little woman (my roommate) scurrying around, babbling about anything from how stupid Kylie Jenner’s popularity is to why the colour mix green-yellow should be abolished. I wonder where Katrina is. She is usually here ripping my divider curtains off its hinges by now.

Ringing. Soft blue and purple light washes over the room as the phone wakes up displaying its background image. The lopsided and deep brown smile that is seemingly pointed at me brings tears to my eyes. The old wound is fresh after the nightmare. I quickly close my phone screen.

I turn and acknowledge the time but still wishing I could turn back the clock for a few more hours of sweet death practice. I squint and stare daggers at my alarm on my desk across my room. I roll over onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. ‘Do I really need an education? I could be a stripper. No…I need to be hot to do that. Damn.’ I curse Past-Seb for placing a second alarm clock so far away from the bed.

I dragged myself out of bed and stroll towards the bathroom. I move at a languid pace and stretch out my limbs and back as I go. They seem tense and hard to move. Some of the joints pop because of the stretching after not moving. Kat is usually barging through the dividing curtain by now slapping me and just generally being my human (and third) alarm clock. I wonder where she is. I open the bathroom door expecting nothing new but sudden blinding painful light overwhelms me. I recoil and back the bathroom covering my eyes with my hands to shield them from the bright light. Someone is in there. A soft hearty laugh escapes from the person within the bathroom and it becomes very clear who is laughing.

‘You can turn around. It’s okay’ I swivel around and glare at her through the slits between my fingers. We had promised to abolish harsh lights in the early morning but she always forgets that. Even though it's ungodly early she still seems as perky and sprightly as ever. Though a little too perky...something was definitely up. As my eyes slowly adjust to the change in light intensity her figure becomes more visible.

Her long wavy black hair is twisted into loose curls around her shoulders and she's slowly wrapping it around her finger like some explicit symbolism. She had freshly applied deep red lipstick and an incredibly sharp cat eye going on. Her intimidating makeup seemed dissonant with her wide friendly smile. She already seems ready for the day.

‘What ever you’re going to do don’t do it…please’ I say.

‘What? I haven’t done anything’ She smiles

‘Sure’ I brush past her towards the mirror. I push my mess of hair out of my face and wash my face. She looks up and is about to ask a question. ‘No, you can’t make me up today.’ She slouches and plops down on the side of the bathtub.

‘You’re no fun’ She pouts and leans against the wall.

‘The last time I let you be “fun” we ended up chasing a Great Dane through our neighbourhood while drenched in slushies’

‘I would say that that was very fun’

I groan. That’s all I’m able to do with Kat. She and I grew up together and ever since we met at the age of 2, she has been trying to make me more “fun”. That has gotten me in trouble more times than I would like to admit and for reasons that I pray never come to light. I get ready for the day. I look at my wardrobe and wonder what I should wear. I settle for my usual oversized sweater and dark shorts. I was nearly summer vacation and I had no intention of actually putting effort into my outfit. I grab my iconic shades and headphones and trot out the door.

I am walking down the sidewalk and phone keyboard tapping and high heels on concrete have created a symphony of percussion.

I don’t even need to turn around to know Kat is close in tow. All the guys turning their heads allow signify she’s close by (that and her occasion curse at the Clash Royale game she is her current obsession).

She looks up and her eyes widen like she hadn’t seen me all day. She tugs on my sleeve in horror. ‘How are you wearing a sweater and a day like this and not boiling in it?’

‘I’m Goth. We don’t sweat we simmer’ the Danny Phantom reference made her smile and I was able to dodge the usual rant about my potential to be the hottest guy on campus. I was pulled out of my hazy thoughts by a second tug.

‘There is a new guy’ she states with a smile. ‘He’s cute they say.’

‘So?’

‘Well.. he’s totally a freewheeling bisexual as they say’ she says this so intently I already know what she was going to say

‘You shou-‘

‘I’m not dating him’

‘W-what! why?’

‘I don’t know maybe because I don’t want a boyfriend, don’t like other people, haven’t dated before and haven’t even seen the guy’

‘Okay Grumpy’ she says. In my mind, I am counting down until she restarts this conversation 3-2-1 ‘How do you know you don’t like him? Like you said you haven’t even seen or met him and maybe he’ll make you want to date?’

We were in a state of constant bickering for 10 more minutes until we reached the university front door. By now I just want the subject to be dropped because I know I’m not going to win. ‘Okay if I meet him and he is irresistible and I positively crave this boy I will date him okay?’ I look over to her to make sure she agreed to the ultimatum.

That agreement was my first mistake.

A hard surface rebuffed my entrance and I trip forwards. I’m caught by strong arms. One wraps around my waist to keep up and another holds my arm by the elbow steadying me. I am face to face with someone in an unnecessarily sexy sports shirt that hugs his pecs too well. I sputter ‘Oh I’m sorry. I fell harder than Madonna at her 2015 concert tour’

‘For me?’ I look up and I’m met by the most brilliant blue eyes rimmed by rings of amber. Where the amber and blue meet muddle and somehow produce a evergreen colour. He’s smiling. Why is he smiling? I don’t care but I want him to continue. His smile is like a gift that keeps on giving. He smiles with his whole face. From the stretch it puts on his chin or the future crinkles by his eyes. His lips thin out but their oddly vibrant colour makes them so ki-. No.

I try to spit out an adequate answer but I’m only about to stutter some pathetic response. He sees my discomfort (who wouldn’t I was literally stuttering). His smile fades (noooo) and his cheeks turn rosy. ‘Oh I’m sorry that was inappropriate’

I say nothing. I don’t even try to respond because I'm going to jumble something else up, so I just look down at his arm still strongly wrapped around my waist. He has pulled me so close now that I can feel his body touching me from my stomach to knee. I blush and say ‘Um… you can let go of me now’ I don’t really want him to let go of me though. His touch sends warmth and electric sparks up my spine and I feel like I’m being grounded but like I could shoot of like a rocket any second.

His face turns a tomato red and he lets go faster than a mousetrap snaps down. He runs a hand through his golden sand hair and apologizes.

‘Oh you don’t need to apologize you caught me…my hero’ I smile but inside I’m screaming. What the fresh hell am I doing? Am I …FLIRTING?!? He looks surprised but nothing beats the look of surprise, proud and ecstasy on Kat’s face. ‘And those are some pretty crazy reflexes you have there.’

I didn’t know it was possible but he blushes even deeper. ‘Ah it was nothing’, he holds out his hand, ‘I’m Abel. I’m new. I just moved here from high school in Finland’ This news strikes me like a lightning strike in my gut. Oh god this is the amazing bisexual guy we were just talking about.

I’m screwed

‘H-hi I-I’m Sebastian’, I have lived my life faking it and putting up appearances but this is really…really testing my skills.

‘Sebastian eh?’ he says it like he’s testing it out in his mouth. Seeing how it rolls over his tongue. How it feels resonating through his teeth. (God that lewd Sebastian hold yourself together champ). ‘Can I call you Sepi?’

Oh FuCK ME (not like that you perv)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Craving that M-

**Sebastian**

A warm autumn breeze flits in through the crack in the window and pushes another leaf of the indoor plant. The leaf tumbles and is whisked away under the desk as fast as it caught my attention.

The crack in the bedroom window lets in a single ray of golden sunlight. Illuminating my notebook that I'm currently trying (and failing) to study from. The drying ink glistened in the light like a mirror underwater. No longer a deep dark black but becoming a warm bronze liquid. The gold beams reach my phone and reflects back onto my face. It’s shining brilliantly. The gold reminds me of the golden wheat grass that used to grow around my house. Moving in time with the wind and in sync with one another. Bending and weaving in true harmony like hairs on a head. A head with a sun kissed complexion and a diminutive scar by his left eye, and the way his hair naturally tries to loop upwards like they are reaching for the sky. He probably styles it right?

His eyes are the next step of azure blue. Like lapis lazuli blue and ocean blue had a love child. His pupils threaten to swallow his iris in black because of the light but they are still so distinct. I could swim in them forever and never get bored. They’re beautiful.

Did I mention his smile? His smile is so ethereal. The way he smiles makes me get goose bumps on my arms and neck. He licks his lips before he smiles like a warning shot but I don’t even think I would be able to brace myself enough if he literally wrote it on my forehead. No amount of preparation could prepare you for someone so genuinely happy. He smiles like you just gave him the world and he can't wait to repay with two worlds. He smiles and his eyes squint a little and his nose crinkles and his ears even shift to accommodate the fact he’s smiling. He smiles and I’m like a deer in headlights surprised, frozen and completely helpless.

I drop my head to the table and sigh. I’m so screwed.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my self-loathing. It was probably Kat who forgot her keys inside the rooms or something. I groan and get up to unlock the door.

‘Kat, you know we really should make a necklace with the key on it for you because what if I'm not here one da-‘ It was **not** Kat at the door. Not unless Kat has the ability to turn into a hot guy. I just acknowledged the fact he was hot. Shit. ‘Oh…hi sorry. I thought you were Kat’

He rubs his neck awkwardly and glances down. He sticks out a phone. Kat’s. And he hands it to me. ‘Ah um, you dropped this when you bumped into me. Sorry about that by the way.’ I can't believe Kat did this. I'm surprised she would sacrifice her beloved phone to set this up though.

‘Thanks’ and I reach out for the phone. My hand brushes his and he freezes like he was shocked. I choose to ignore that otherwise I'm going to over analyse it and rip myself to shreds. He turns to leave and I really don’t think about what I'm doing but I call out, ‘How did you know it was mine?’

He stops and walks back, ‘I looked at the lock screen’. I click the phone awake and am met by the most evil display of a Kamikaze act this world has ever encountered. It is a baby picture. Not just any baby picture. The baby picture from when Kat and I had our first play date at the beach. We met during the summer so we would drive a few miles to the beach and play there. Kat is in the background sticking out her tongue and building the most intricate and architecturally unstable castle imaginable. She is wearing a white full body swimsuit with bubble-gum pink. It shows me wrapping myself in a bright purple towel and smiling a huge toothy smile. My hair is still dry and matted and sticking to the sides of my face like I just finished fighting Kat. I’m getting sand everywhere while I'm burying my feet in the sand. My eyes are closed. Maybe it’s because the sun is in my eyes or maybe just for the picture but I look happy. Happy than I've looked in years.

The image blurs as tears start emerging in my eyes. He steps forward worryingly, ‘Are you okay? Is it something I said?’

I smile and quickly blink away an emerging tear ‘I’m fine. Thank you for bringing this back -. I just realized I don’t know your name.’

‘I’m Abel’ His worry flushes away and is replaced by that insane smile, but it’s even more intense than last time. I don’t even know if he realizes the power that his smile has.

‘Thank you Abel you’re a real hero’ I try to smile my biggest smile. I even shoot him a wink. (holy shit I AM flirting) He seems shocked for a second but gets over it and reciprocates the gesture. I’m pulled away from the conversation by a ring inside my room. I tear myself away from his face telling him to wait just one second while I answer the phone. A matter of factly and low voice reverberates out of the phone. The voice beckons me to the Headmasters’ office. I’ve never been there and I don’t plan on getting thrown out of school now. I acknowledge that he called and told him that I’ll be right there. I turn around and walk back to Abel. ‘I’d love to stay and talk more but I was just called to the Headmasters’ office. I’m sorry.?’

‘Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll see you later?’

Heat creeps up from my chest up my neck and hums around in my face. Is this a date or something? Could this lead to something more? Is he interested in me? Am I interested in him? Yeah for sure you are Sebastian. Am I taking too long to answer? Oh shit I need to give him an answer! ‘Yeah, of course you’ll see me later! Can’t wait’. Did I sound too eager? I can't deal with that now I need to get to the office.

‘I’ll be waiting for you’

‘It’s a date then’ I blurt and rush off. I’ll deal with the embarrassment later.

**Abel**

He wants to see me later.

I smile to myself, ‘I’ll be waiting for you’

‘It’s a date then’ he says with a wide grin on his face. For someone with such a cool composed exterior and from what I've heard a ruthless reputation, he really is quite nice.

I turned to leave. Realizing I did not any idea how to get out of this maze of a building, I scratched my head. ‘I really should buy a map’

 


	3. Fucking Chill Sharkeisha

I really don’t know how Kat can do anything like this. Her phone is pretty much buzzing non-stop. My leg is falling asleep because of the incessant vibrating and I have to bounce it up and down to keep it awake. Nearly each notification is different some are from group chats (what is salt squad?), some are game notifications (I’m not sure why there is an angelic poop arrival notification), but most are from hook up apps. The dating notifications have an array of many different guy names. All of them messaging Kat first. Some even doubled texted (tsk tsk even **I** know not to do that).

I sigh and rest my chin on my fist. I realise that I am really quite exhausted even though I did absolutely nothing all day (story of my life).

These headmasters called me out today to talk to me and don’t even have the decency to talk to me on time. What if I had other things I had to do today? What if I had places to be and people to talk to? Maybe very hot people? And I need to get back to the lair. Katrina is probably waiting back there positively exploding. She’ll want to know what happened between Abel and I and whether we’re going to date. I’ll say no. Not because I don’t want to it’s just…it’s ju-

‘Sebastian Knowels? Is a Sebastian Knowels here?’ I notice a newly arrived figure standing in the doorway of the hallway to the office. A tall man in a grey suit jacket and blue formal trouser is standing in the doorway. His fashion sense is very much not “fleeky” and you can peek at his winding tattoos on his wrist and neck. They seem out of place on his boring exterior. His glasses sit high on her face. I can’t seem to see her eyes though. Wherever he stands the light seems to reflect off of them and right into my eyes, I can’t even see them when I squint. He looks incredibly unenthusiastic and stares at the waiting room with a blank stare and tight lipped, forced smile.

‘Yes that’s me’ I push my hair behind my ear. I take a deep breath and get up. I feel like I'm walking against a strong wind like every sensor and feeling in my body is telling me to turn the other way. The man motions towards the door.

‘Oh, okay this way please sir’

I really need to learn to listen to myself from now on.

I mutter, ‘Don’t call me sir’ under my breath but continue to follow her towards the Headmasters’ office. He leads me through a maze of hallways and turns until we get to a tall dark wooden door ornate and decorated with winding tubes of metal twisting around the framework like vines growing on a castle wall. He smiles a pitiful smile and then leaves me standing there. Should I knock? Do they know I'm here? I raise my fist to knock and the door creaks open. I’m not proud of the sound I made. A gust of wind pushes my recently tidied hair out of place. The door reveals nothing. It opens to complete darkness like someone selected the room and pressed, “Delete”. Now it’s just background black.

I walk forward into a dark room and every conversation Kat and I have ever had about these guys flash back like a river. She used to joke about how everyone thought they were super villains and only call people to their office to recruit them. People whisper about how their lair is lined with cadavers and fire pits where they openly feast on human flesh. I never really thought about it because they were giving me a free ride to college as the Valedictorian of my high school so who cares. Not this guy. I step forward and brace myself for the array of emotions I'm about to feel.

Disappointment and fear.

Not even remotely what I expected. This is kinda terrifying though.

Not cause this place is scary of anything it is because this place is epitome of “Dad Cave”. They have fishing gear, a toolbox in the corner, a mini-fridge filled with beer (I can tell cause it was left open), and a barbecue on a podium. They even had a stereotypical sword fish hanging on the wall pinned to a wooden slab with a golden placard I couldn’t read for here, and so many bits of pieces scribbled on. The one nearest to me is just filled with puns….. they are all filled with puns.

One of them stands up. ‘It’s nice to see you Sebastian! How have you liked your time here? I hope you are ready to start university in a few months?’

‘Yeah, I’m ready Headmaster Fieri. Thank you for asking.’ They proceeded to ask me odd questions about my childhood and my friends and my “emotional equilibrium”. It was like a test or something. It felt odd answering these questions though. I felt like the answers were being ripped out of me by some magic or something. It felt horrible. I felt guilty opening up to this 40 something-year-old men that I don’t know about things that I can’t even speak to Kat about. I felt like I was betraying her, but I couldn’t stop myself. The words flowed out of me like a waterfall. Or more like they shot out of me like a geyser. I was upset but the more I talked and divulged my secrets the better I felt. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, like I was stretching a muscle that hadn’t been used in years. It hurts but it also feels good…natural. I talked about everything. I talked about my family. I talked about the life I had. I talked about my fears of coming out to my family. How I would never have to face that fear. How I was drawn to Katrina because she was an escape. How and why I cried out at night. Why … I am who I am.

Some of these things I did not even realize about myself until I was saying them.

After I say everything I could about my life I am left in silence to sit down, steady my breathing, and wipe my tears. When did I start crying? They are murmering amongst themselves. Judging me no doubt. They keep hurriedly passing around a cup filled with something. Like none of them want to hold it longer than they have to. One of the headmasters is holding the cup last. He doesn’t like this. He looks around pleadingly for remorse, but no one aids him. He steps out and faces me. I can finally see who he is. I recognize him from the karaoke night orientation. One of the Headmasters, Headmaster Cyrus, hands me a cup of water and pats my back. I peer down at the water and it looks too clean to be tap water. I glistens better than most water like someone threw gold dust in it to see how pretty they can make it. A sip of the water and I could feel my energy coming back. I'm not sure what is inside of this water but it sure can help someone with a headache. I can feel pure fire rushing through my veins, into my fingertips and down to my toes. I feel like I'm on fire…and I like it. I feel powerful. I down the water in three gulps and I’m out of breath again. I curl my toes to shake this feelings …or is it to cling onto it? I squeeze my eyes shut till I see stars, ‘You did well son. Are you hungry?’

I am.

‘No, who’s Hungry? I’m Sebastian you know that.’ There is a split second of silence and then all hell broke loose. I’m not sure if my retort had warranted this response but they were positively freaking out. I’m too hungry for this nonsense to be honest. One was on the floor rolling around in pain and laughter while another wiped away his tears while clutching his side. I turned to Headmaster Cyrus and apologized. He smiled and reassured me that it was all right.

After they had settled down and the laughing had subsided, they convened and huddled together discussing something. It seemed unanimous because everyone left the huddle smiling brightly, but it could just have been a façade. As they sat down at their table they requested for me to sit down.

The atmosphere felt much colder and more serious. A trickle of sweat travelled down my temple even though I wasn’t feeling hot. ‘Sebastian, a recent “reform” has changed how we have organized things, and I know this will come as a shock and you will feel upset but you need to hear us out.’ The next words were spat out like they knew that it would cause war. They said that the credit system had changed minutely and that small change had meant that I was placed right below the full ride scholarship minimum. I did not have the money to pay for a good college like this. I wasn’t Kat or her family. I had to work hard for this and they were taking it away from me.

I have not fought about much in my life but I was ready to throw down. I was about to “Sharkeisha kick” a bitch up in this office. ‘How is that fair?! I HAVE ALREADY EARNED THE CREDITS. THE CHANGES SHOULDN’T AFFECT SOMEONE THAT HAS ALREADY PASSES THROUGH THE WORKING PERIOD! IT SHOULD ALLOW ME IN WITH THE FREE RIDE I **EARNED**!!’ I don’t even know what I was screaming anymore but all I know is I am screaming and something is happening. Blackness is bleeding in from the peripherals of my vision. The world is rocking and swaying to the sound of my voice like a reed in an earthquake. My clenched hands are trembling as I dig my nails into my palms. I’m vaguely aware of the pain in my hands but it is negligible in comparison to the god forsaken pounding in my head.

‘Sebastian calm down’, the ringing in my ears is drowning out their voices. I can’t hear anything and I don’t want to. I’m screaming in my head and out. After all I've done I can’t lose it all here. With some assholes that are breaking the rules. And not only that but they are letting them break the rules! I can’t feel anything anymore. I can’t feel the pain in my hands. I can’t feel the wind whipping away at my skin. I can’t feel the warmth of the fireplace. I can’t feel the ground pushing back at my feet. I can’t feel but I feel **so much**. I feel like the very blanket of reality is knitting and stitching around me trying to isolate me in a fort of my own creation.

‘How am I supposed to be calm!? This is my future at stake here! My **LIFE!** This isn’t like a childish whim that you can chOOSE LIKE THAT!’ I’m throwing around my arms now. Everything is shaking or is it just me. I’m vaguely aware of the cracking and groaning from around me. Then I hear something much too familiar. I hear the whisper of a kindling flame.

Crack.

I freeze.

I stare at the fire in the centre of the room and I am just wondering how it got there. There is no matches or anything near. The flame was slowly flickering out. Everyone in the room was watching it in awe. When it was gone there was not a single scorch mark left on the floor. I fall to my knees and cover my eyes. Through the slits in my fingers I can see the floor cracked and warped underneath me. From a flat plane it is now riddled with desert dunes.

I wait a few seconds then look up at the men staring down at them.

A few fell out of their chairs, many are standing and one is still holding onto his chair for dear life with white knuckles and red fingertips. Their faces are what scare. Some of them look scared (as expected) others are worried (still..expected) but a few are smiling. Not like their happy though. They are making the face a villain makes when they get their magic dagger.

One of them clears their throat, ‘You didn’t let us finish’. His smile widens into a devilish grin.

 


End file.
